


Watching

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: When exploring the Outpost, Y/N stumbles across an unexpected sight from the balcony.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Watching

You were so bored.

This was nothing new for you.

Practically a year spent holed up here with the same boring people, and nothing to do did that do a person.

Well, not the exact same people.

A fascinating new person had joined your small group about a week ago, striding in without a care in the world.

Langdon.

He was gorgeous and mysterious, and practically everyone was smitten.

And who could blame them, you were right there in your attraction to the handsome man.

Sighing, you shifted on the stiff couch you were seated on.

Dinner wasn’t for another couple of hours, as far as you guessed, and there was absolutely nothing to do, as usual.

You felt bad even thinking it, but you almost wished you were a gray, even though they were worked to death that had to be preferable to this endless boredom.

Gathering up your skirts, you began walking down the hall, not a single person questioning you on where you were going, too caught up in their moping.

The candlelight flickered against the walls, shadows shifting as you passed by them, hazing your eyes in a bright glow.

You had no idea where you were going, all you knew is that you couldn’t spend another second sitting there in silence with the same people.

It was driving you insane.

As you reached the end of the hall, you realized you were in one of the, “forbidden” territories, aka probably either Venable of Mead’s room.

You didn’t see them in the common area, so that meant they were probably in their rooms.

At this point you were so bored and unwilling to go back to that dreary room, you were willing to risk being yelled at, if only to see something new for once.

Taking a deep breath, heart pounding in your chest, you slowly turned the doorknob, pleased to see that it wasn’t locked.

Quietly padding inside, your eyes adjusted to the low light of the room, even lower than usual for the Outpost.

You almost assumed whoever this room belonged to was sleeping, until you realized who was there.

The door you opened apparently led the way to a small balcony, overlooking someone’s private room.

There was a set of stairs leading down into the room to your right, and you kneeled down quickly before he saw you.

Langdon was on the bed, pants pooled around his ankles as he jerked himself off roughly. His moans filled the otherwise quiet room, and you quickly found your panties pooling with warm wet heat under your poufy dress.

His eyes appeared to be closed, so you reluctantly stood back up, inching back towards the door incase of a quick escape.

You knew it was wrong to invade such an intimate and private thing, but at this point you were so bored, you didn’t even care about the morality of the situation.

Your mouth grew dry as Langdon groaned and bucked into his open palm, and even from up here you could hear the wet sounds his cock made as he fisted it.

It had been so long since you had seen another person so intimately, only being unsatisfied by your own hand.

Almost like a bad car crash, you couldn’t stop looking away, as you inched closer to the railing, desperate to hear his quiet breaths and pants.

“F-fuck, yeah, just like that sweetheart.”

You wondered who he was thinking about. Just a generic, faceless person? Someone he knew from before the apocalypse? Coco or Gallant?

Whoever it was, was quickly driving Langdon over the edge.

His moans grew louder and more desperate as he neared his climax, and you observed with a fresh wave of arousal that his cock was red and flushed, just begging to be licked.

You whimpered quietly, hands gripping the railing as your fingers reached under your skirt and dipped into your panties.

Mouth opening in a silent gasp, you watched Langdon on the verge of his release, as you pushed one finger into yourself.

You didn’t even worry about being caught anymore, too caught up in your own pleasure.

Rubbing your clit, you watched as Langdon came with a long, drawn out moan, observing with delight as bursts of him cum gushed onto his sheets.

You quietly panted as Langdon smiled, reaching a hand down, and licking his cum off his palm as he chuckled.

“Enjoy the show, Y/N?”


End file.
